


When Things Go Wrong

by orphan_account



Series: 00Q Prompts [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Perfectionism, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because no one should have to feel alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Things Go Wrong

 

The office door slammed shut behind him and Q punched the button to turn the windows opaque. He took a deep breath in and held it for three… two… one…

_Crack!_

The sound of the gunshot echoed through and he smacked his head on the wall, trying to drown it out. The world spun as Q staggered across the room, arms trying to catch onto everything, but only hitting his thigh as they swung down. He curled them into fists and brought them down again and again because what was the point in even. Fucking. _Trying_ , if someone was going to end up dead? What was the point in getting it right if there was still a chance of getting it wrong? The urge to hurt, to break, took over as he pummelled his own leg, eventually hitting a nerve and making it collapse. His laptop was sitting innocently on his desk and dreams of it snapping, smashing into a hundred pieces danced across his vision, blotting out the high of his first hack, the feeling of the cool metal under his hand after they’d saved an agent, the comforting sound of typing, the love he had for the technology. His mind was ragged, screaming at him to rip his own throat out so he couldn’t issue another order, to cut off his hands to stop him from breaking a line of code, to just _fucking di-_

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

“No!”

Q wanted to shout for them to go away, for all of them to just leave him be, to lock the door from the outside and cut him off from the world, but a sliver of light snuck in before vanishing, replaced by the feeling of a warm, calloused hand cupping his cheek. Q felt his head and shoulders being lifted off the ground to be cradled by a muscled torso.

“They found 003. She should pull through.”

Q let out a shaking breath as he felt the humanity begin to creep back in.

“But even if she wasn’t… You did all you could. And this, this isn’t the way to deal with it, love.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. But promise me that you’re going to talk to someone. Me, the psychs, anyone. OK?”

Bond tightened his arms around the shaking form, leaning in to hear a whisper.

“OK.”

 


End file.
